


[ART] Spock -on the bridge of the Enterprise

by onnakarot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal pencil drawing of Mr Spock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	[ART] Spock -on the bridge of the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Charcoal pencil drawing on paper (+ some little digital touches)
> 
> Finally, my second Spock portrait ;)
> 
> Also posted on my  
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/631345966223622144/spock-on-the-bridge-of-the-enterprise-charcoal)


End file.
